rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:RWBY: Official Manga Anthology/@comment-4141313-20180523212322
Okay so while the canonicity is up for debate on this, after getting my English version in the mail today, I decided to take a look see at which ones COULD be canon and which are pretty much non-canon. WARNING for inadvertant Spoilers 1. The Hero - Probably Canon. 2. As a Hunter - Probably Canon. Only issue is that Ruby's characterization seems a tad off. 3. That's Why I'm Here - Canon. Actually gives a little insight on Ruby in regards to her mom and explains how she and Weiss rode a Nevermore in V1. 4. RWBY and Ruby - Non-Canon. Involves a Chibi Ruby showing up in Team RWBY's room unexplained to the entire teams confusion, and when Ruby wakes up the next morning there are Chibi versions of the rest of the team there too. 5. Who's Afraid of Little Red Riding Hood If We All Attack at Once! - Probably Canon. 6. Ruby's Diary - I honestly can't tell. 7. Name of the Rose - Probably Canon. 8. Chocolate Chip Cookies - Probably Canon. Again, gives a small bit of insight in regards to Ruby's feelings about Summer. 9. Partner - Probably Canon. Is this story that involves Mercury dancing with Ruby. 10. Hair Like Roses - Possibly Canon. Has a neat shout out to X-Ray and Vav. 11. Little Red Riding Hood Seeks the Fruit of Love - Iffy. Its not outside the realm of possibility but has one issue, oddly enough from Scarlet of all characters. He says "Well, I'm not into girls" which would hint towards his sexuality, and a characteristic like that I think would require canon acknowledgement or need to come from a Reddit AMA, so its an iffy thing. 12. Change! - Again, iffy. Its not outside the realm of possibility but they use the term "Japanese" in it, and considering Japan doesn't exist in Remnant..... 13. Beacon's Midnight Ghost Story - Probably Canon. 14. Beacon Days (Ruby) - It's Mojojoj's, so he ends up doing eight 4-Koma. First one is Non-Canon. Shows Glynda in the interrorgation room with Ruby during Episode 1 and she gives the nervous Ruby permission to dig into the cookies, which we know didn't happen. The second, third and fourth could be canon. The fifth and sixth are most likely Non-Canon. Weiss buys Ruby an Atlesian Paladin figure but its the "White Fang" version and comes with a Roman figure, who Ruby doesn't know for some reason, and she decides to use it for target practice only for a mini nevermore to take it and the real Roman getting a chill in the process. The seventh could be canon. And while the Eighth is amusing, it is more than likely Non-Canon. Takes place during Ruby's meeting with CME and has Ruby accusing Cinder of being their chaperone, which as we know didn't happen. 15. Just Trying to Help - Iffy. As sweet as it is, I can't imagine Ruby getting into a physical fight with Cardin over him badmouthing Weiss. 16. RPY - Probably Non-Canon. Involves a robot that looks like Ruby going around and causing trouble for Ruby, and she and Penny take it down only for Penny to reveal it was hers and she wanted to surprise Ruby with it and it went berserk, stealing and breaking Myrtenaster in the process. 17. Hair, Youth and Ruby - I honestly can't tell but I'm leaning more towards Probably Canon. ... Where would Yang even find something like that? 18. Don't Forget to Study for the Test! - Probably Canon. 19. Friends - Canon. 20. RWBY No Doubt: Ruby - Non-Canon. So Non-Canon. Pretty much a Chibi Ruby taking Ruby's place in the events of Episode 1. Anyone else who has seen it yet, any thoughts? Edit: As reasons for Non-Canonicity were asked for, I have added them in.